The prodigy and the lonley
by stanleyxx
Summary: Time froze between the two, everyone around them stopped and starred and then he spoke. "Sasuke Uchiha.. Have we met before?" Have they met, Him and this person? Who is that person? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Its sasusaku! please enjoy from stanleyxx :)  
Sakura:Of course they will stanleyxx !

* * *

10 Year old Sasuke was raised to be stiff and stern, Not persuade, and To never follow the crowd, but rather be a leader.  
His father taught him to block all emotions if he wanted to get anywhere In life, if he wanted to be anything In life.  
Being the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan he was the most special, he also would one day be the heir of his clan. Unlike his 15 year old brother that was drowning himself in his friends, and wasting away his life.

Sasuke held no sympathy, and he sure didn't have time to play with the neighborly children, He had to practice throwing ninja stars and what not, And to impress his father Fugaku, who just didn't seem to notice his favorite son's awkward behavior.  
So when sasuke's mother Invited her best friend over for dinner that night, he sure wasn't expecting what was in store for his life.  
"sasuke-chan! Please get dressed! Mommy's bestest friend is coming over, along with your fathers friend!" Even though Sasuke adored his momma, pleasing his father was his goal. Sasuke quickly ran to his room and put on black Khaki pants and a white long sleeve button down colored shirt, with a black tie, and black shoes to go over a pair of white socks. Coming back out Mikoto squealed in pleasure.  
"OK! Itachi-kun, Sasuke-chan is out of the bathroom now please get dressed"  
A loud sigh was heard from the hall "yes, mother"  
Mikoto was covered in a violet cocktail dress and silver heals. "dear, how do I look?" Fugaku eyed his rather attractive wife, then looked away and gave a ''Hn." Making her smile "You look lovely yourself" She winked and finished dinner, not noticing the pink that shadowed his cheeks for a split second.  
A knock made its way through the house, and Mikoto almost dropped the hot food on herself. Straightening out quickly she walked to the front door and opened it with a soft breeze. A busty woman answered was at the door , dressed in a red knee- length dress that hugged her curves and made her woman lumps almost pop out her chest, Holding her hand was a pink hair, green eyed beauty, dressed in a little white sundress and little white flats, and holding a mans hand with her other hand was a tall man with silver hair and red eyes. "tsunade, Senju Please come in!" The two smiled and walked inside still holding onto the little girl. Mikoto crouched down "And who is this beautiful little girl?" "this Is Sakura Haruno, My late sisters little girl" Mikoto gasped "so mito died, im dearly sorry" Sakura looked straight at sasuke with the biggest eyes he's ever seen, he was drawn to her, and then she smiled at him "whao, she hasn't smiled since we took her in!"

**Sasuke's P.O.V**  
I starred at the little girl, who looked only about 4 or 5.  
Someone was talking to me.. Who? I looked up to see the busty blonde smiling at me "she's 3 actually, I think You remind her of her brother sai he kind of looked like you"  
I looked back at the girl who was still looking at me and finally she set her gaze on my father, who held a rough look upon his face.  
Sakura, was her name? She wiggled her fingers out of Tsunade's hand and wobbled over to him. Oh great, looks like the party will be ending soon. She plopped down in front of Fugaku and smiled big, Her tiny fingers reaching out for him.  
I wasn't expecting My father to stare down at her and then _smile_ I was shocked.  
Mikoto picked pinky up and and sat her at the dinner table and left to the kitchen.  
I sat next to Pinky and became a little fidgety, she was cute after all.  
Dinner flew by quickly, Sakura was rather elegant with her food, and the chocolate cake slices for desert. All of us went into the livingroom and itachi popped in the movie Men and Black 3, Mother left and came back with a couple toys, one being my cousins favorite toy phone.  
Little sakura gasped and looked at us with a gaped mouth and made a OOO sound holding the phone up.  
We bursted out laughing, she was just to good, to even make my father laugh. She pressed a button that made the phone ring and quickly passed the phone to Faguka, Everyone froze waiting to see what father would do. The phone was still ringing, Faguka took the phone from Sakura opened it and said _"hello"_.  
No matter how big and bad you are when a little kid hands you a toy phone, You answer it.  
Fugaku handed the phone back, and she pressed the button again  
"UH-OH!" Sakura chucked the phone and it hit Itachi square in the forehead, she clapped her hands and giggled, I snorted a laugh and saw Itachi glare at me "Hey she had the phone" I grinned cheekily.  
He just rolled his eyes and looked at the T.V.  
**5 years later**  
15 year old sasuke Uchiha came running home from the first day of his sophomore . Locking the door behind him, to keep the crazed fans of his out. Looking in front of him 8 year old Sakura stared at him.  
"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" Big green innocent eyes stared at him. "Never turn out like my fan girls, or I'll kill you" Sakura laughed and ran away, sasuke's Onyx eyes followed her till her petite body disappeared behind a white wall. She was everything to him. He would do anything for this child, this string child that never cried, but always smiled that gorgeous smile.  
Sasuke sat at the dinner table that night before supper was put on.  
A amused smirk played on his lips reading a text message, and sending a reply.  
**Weeks later**  
Sasuke came home with a long red headed girl with matching red eyes, and thick glasses, wearing a mimi skirt and a blue strapless shirt.  
"Mother, Father this Is Karin. My girlfriend" Mikoto didn't share her friendly smile, it was rather forced. Itachi had a blank look on his face. And Faguka plan didn't look at her. "H.. Hello Karin-chan, Will you be eating dinner with our family tonight?" Karin huffed then smiled big.  
"Yes miss Uchiha, if that's alright with your family" She titled her head ever so slitley, attempting to make her eyes bigger. Itachi , in the background let out a snort and Mikoto curled her lips in a un even manner.  
Little feet tapped on the floor running straight for us. "Sasuke-Kun! Your home!" Sakura came in with her big smile, which in the first time she's been there, it disappeared into a small frown, Big emeraled eyes held such hurt emotion it cracked Sasuke's heart in two. "Sakura-chan this is Karin-chan, Oniisan's girlfriend" Karin bend down, eye level with the little pinkette. "you can call me oneesan, sakura-chan"  
Sakura put her head down her bangs covering her eyes, then just like it was gone and she held a big smile on her face. "I like Karin-chan better, gomen" Karin's face turned red, but she smiled a big fake one  
"that's alright Sakura-chan"

Going to bed that night, Sakura let clear salty tears slip down her face, yawning she quickly fell asleep.  
Sasuke slid in her room later that night, and whipped away her tears  
"Goman sakura-chan, I didn't mean to make you cry" He whispered and kissed a wet cheek.  
The next morning Mikoto was in the kitchen making breakfast, When a scream Echoed through the house, Mikoto dropped the frying pan, and ran for the noice.  
Sakura's door was opened and in there was a maid crying holding the little girl, who's chest wasn't moving "Sakura!" The maid handed the pinkette to Mikoto and left the room wheeping tears.  
Mikoto's own salt wheeped from her eyes and down her cheeks.  
"oh sakura-chan" Mikoto hugged her close and cried in the girls hair.  
That day Sakura was taken away. What would poor Sasuke say? How would Fugaku feel? Mikoto hugged herself. What a tragic lullaby this story turned to be  
Months past. But the Uchiha family would never be the same. Fugaku was more stern then ever before, The youngest Uchiha never shed a smile anymore either.  
Sakura died of a heart attack, no one not even the doctors could explain it. But it happened, and it tore them apart.  
Months turned into years, years turned Sasuke Into 17  
He was still hard and emotionless. And didn't let any female close to him.  
So when the 'new girl' arrived he wasn't expecting a 5'4 pink haired beauty with big innocent green eyes, that smiled the most gorgeous smile he'd ever seen. Running into the rather build boy with godly futures, and knocked the girl to the ground with a small "Oof !"  
Sasuke starred at the girl, the new freshman that appeared in the middle of the year. She stood up and dusted herself off and held out her hand, with a large cheeky smile.  
"Sakura Haruno, you are?"  
Sasuke sucked in a breath and exhaled, and let out a smile.  
Time froze between the two, everyone around them stopped and starred and then he spoke. "Sasuke Uchiha.. Have we met before?"

* * *

I Really Hoped You Enjoyed (:

How was it?  
comment and subscribe please! Sayonara :3


	2. Chapter 2

_HEYY Its chapter twoo! Enjoyy!  
_

* * *

Sakura swung up in her bed breathing heavy. Every night it's the same dream.  
Being 19 years old now, from her sophomore year when they went to Sasuke's house to eat dinner.  
Tears slipped down flawless cheeks. It was just so confusing. Sakura soon got up and made some hot coco , and got on the computer looking up some information.  
_"Can the dead be brought back to life?"_ It was her best shot. Clicking on a mythology website she began her search.  
Vampires, No. Zombies, No. Reincarnation?... Maybe.  
Clicking on the words, it lit up blue and the web-page changed, Title was 'ARE YOU A REINCARNATION?'  
Some of it fit and some didn't. Sakura gave up and finished her hot coco then went back to bed.  
... The morning bird's chirps woke the emerald eyed beauty. Stretching, She went to the bathroom  
Took a shower, got out put a towel around her, brushed her teeth,  
then went to her room and dropped the towel to get dressed. Putting on her undergarments, she put on black khaki ironed pants, a light pink button down shirt, and a matching khaki vest, Putting on waxed looking black high heels.  
Sakura grabbed her light pink purse and her house keys and car keys and left after locking her door.  
She started her waxed black Ferrari F430, and drove off to work.  
Sakura was a hole package deal though, fun, caring, smart, funny, rich, She was just perfect for herself.  
Her father were in the military for 40 years and and her mother's father owned a huge music company that got past down to her.  
Sakura was a nurse at the local hospital, and everyone loved her. "Hey miss Haruno"  
Sakura turned around once she was at work and had got in the building. "Sasuke, good morning."  
She smiled and continued on. "Hey i got an injury for you" He smirked as she stopped.  
"what did you do this time?" She turned to look at him halfway. "need some stitches in my hand, My partner at work needs to use his sword better" Sakura snorted. "ya right, Naruto is to full of himself".  
The two laughed and went to a nurse room, "Let me get the stuff , ill be just a sec." She winked.  
Sasuke starred after her until she disappeared , and sat patiently.  
Sakura came back with what she needed and quickly patched him up "alright come back in two weeks,  
and ill have those stitches out, kay?" Sasuke nodded and stood up, Having to look down on Sakura who was only 5'5 compared to his 6'0 self was a bit hard on his neck. He ruffled her hair and left.  
"stupid sasuke." Sakura muttered, blushing.

Sakura's shift ended by 10 o'clock, heading to her car,  
A waxed black Lamborghini came and pulled up beside her, looking.. It was Sasuke's mother!  
"get in, we need to talk" A shiver went down her spine, She got in and they parked next to her car.  
"Are you a demon to steal my son's soul?" She glared hard at me  
"No ma'am I'm not. BUT I do love your son" I facted, making her skip a breath.  
She pulled out a picture. "This is a little girl named sakura Haruno, she died at 8 years old."  
I studied the picture "Ma'am that's not me, as a child i had blue eyes." I pulled out a picture of me as a kid.  
"But... But you guys are identical" Mikoto looked confused and scared.  
"Miss Mikoto, i do believe I might have been this girl in a past life. But I'm not her now"  
Sakura opened the car door, and smiled to Mikoto "please believe me"  
she shut the door with ease and got into her car and drove off, Not before giving Mikoto one more smile.  
**One week later  
**_'Riiing, riiing!' 'Riiing, riii-' _"Hello?" Sakura answered the phone.  
_"Sakura would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" _ Sakura smiled. "ya, sounds great!"  
_"Kay... See-ya"_ You could feel Sasuke's smirk through the phone as he hung up.  
Sakura squealed and hopped on her bed, jumping around and fist pounding the air.  
The next day sakura did her same routine, then went to work and treated patients. An elder woman had to go for her afternoon walk, but her nurse had to clock out early, so Sakura brought the woman around the hospital. "Thank you Sakura-San this is very nice of you" Sakura smiled at the woman  
"its my pleasure to do this for you, gotta stay fit after all !" The two ladies laughed, and Sakura brought her back to her room.  
Sakura's shift ended, and she clocked out and left for her house.  
running inside, she took a shower, got out and brushed her teeth and ran for her bedroom.  
Dropping the towel, she looked in her closet and spotted a a black cocktail dress and waxed black pumps and painted her fingernails and toenails black. A silver necklace and silver bracelet.  
She grabbed her keys and left, locking the door and getting in her car and left to the Uchiha's.

She parked and walked up the steppes.  
took a breath and knocked on the door, a few minutes later sasuke answered the door.  
Wearing black khakis and a white button down shirt and a black tie. "come in Miss Haruno"  
He smiled, and she smiled back. "Why thank you for the invitation Mr. Uchiha"  
Closing the door behind her, the two walked to the kitchen, where Itachi, mikoto, and Fugaku were.  
"Hello Sakura" Mikoto smiled. Happiness swelled in Sakura's heart, seeing this woman finally smile to her. "hello Miss Mikoto, Itachi-san, Fugaku -san" Sakura smiled maturely.  
Fugaku nodded at her in acknowledgment, which was a surprise enough there, and Itachi smiled to her.  
The five of them sat at the dinner table and ate the dinner Mikoto made.  
Spaghetti and meatballs, and for desert was strawberry shortcake. "Sakura dear, please stay for a movie" Mikoto offered kindly. "Oh thank you very much, Miss Mikoto" Sakura blushed and smiled.  
Itachi put in the movie 'TED' (A/N- I've been really wanting to see TED :( but yet to).  
And they laughed all through the movie at the comedy scenes.  
Time past and soon it was 12:00. "Oh i must go home, I have work tomorrow"  
they all said goodbye to eachother and sakura left and went home... Unlocking her door and shutting it behind her, her phone rang. "Hello?"  
_"Sakura.. I had a really good time with you, I hope to do it again soon"_ Sakura smiled and a shadowed blush apperead on her face. "Me to Sasuke" _"K.. goodnight hu... Uh Sakura"_ Sasuke quickly hung up.  
Sakura was dumbstruck for a minute was Sasuke about to call her hun? She blushed and threw herself in bed, squealing into the pillows, minutes later falling asleep.  
_**DAYS LATER  
**_Sakura was at work, when Sasuke came into her office.  
"Hey miss Haruno, I came to get my stitches off" He smirked at her sudden stiffness.  
"Oh Sasuke, please come in, im ready for you this time!" She winked at him. He took a seat and sakura quickly did her job and patches him up again. "All done Sasuke " She smiled to him.  
"You know Sakura... I don't like your last name Haruno." Sasuke looked at the wall to his left. Sakura titled her head, just the slitest. "what do you mean Sasuke?" She looked a bit hurt.  
Sasuke looked straight into her eyes, completely serious "I think Uchiha sounds more fit" He grinned  
and pulled her down to him, whispering in her ear. "_Marry me Miss Sakura Haruno_" Sakura's breath hitched and tears came to her eyes. "Yes. Yes... Yes Sasuke I'll marry you!"

Sasuke kissed her full on the lips and sighed happily after. "I thought you where gonna say no at first."  
Sakura giggled "I've been waiting for this day, since I bumped into you on my fist day of freshman year"  
"that long huh? I must be pretty special" He smirked.  
"In indeed, you special" Sakura laughed genuinely, and he ruffled her hair. "Miss Sakura Uchiha... I like the sound of that" Sakura said. "Me to, it's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl"  
"I love you Sasuke-kun." She blushed into his torso.  
"I know.. I love you to Sakura"  
Sakura clocked out of work and the two left in Sakura's car, with Sasauke driving.  
"where do you wanna go Sakura?" Sakura blushed and whispered like someone else was in the car.  
"My place" The two grinned at each other and Sasuke sped off to have one hell of a night with his Fiancee

* * *

The end!  
I know, I know.. Sasuke is a BIT out of character, But Its how i like him :O i imagine not loosing his family by his brother was a big twist and so now Sasuke's a happy boy OKK!  
Anyways tell me what you think, LOVE YOU ALL! 3


End file.
